Riddle School/Dialogue
This is the dialogue for Riddle School. All punctuation and grammar is correct to the game. I have not changed it in any way. Riddle School Dialogue Mr. Kahm's classroom, at the very start Phil: *grooooan...* Phil: I've been sitting here for two hours straight listening to addition facts. Phil: All because I teased somebody, I'm in a special class. Phil: I don't even have a smart teacher. Phil: Right now I'm as free as a bird in a bird cage. Phil: Alright, that's it. I'm getting out of this school. Mr. Kahm: What's 131+42 again? I forget. Phil: *groooooooan*. 'Riddle School' South Phil: The teacher may not be smart, but he knows when I open that door. on left window Phil: During school, even the windows look dreary. on right window Phil: That window's no different from its twin. on power outlet Phil: No outlet here! on small crack Phil: I know for sure this room was never on a designer show. on large crack Phil: You can tell this school's low-budget just by looking at that. on Mr. Kahm Phil: That's the teacher, Mister Kahm. Phil: He asks me lots of questions because he doesn't know any of the answers. on sharpener Phil: That's it! Phil: Hey, teacher! Could I sharpen my pencil? Mr. Kahm: Only one person at a time! the section of the hallway, outside Mr. Kahm's classroom Phil: Now that ''was sharp! (I can't believe I said that.) 'West' '''Phil:' The school doors are shut during school hours. Phil: I bet the principal has the keys. Phil: I was there yesterday, and then I got sent to that class... Phi'''l: ..only last time, I was with the teacher. '''Phil: It'll be harder this time. I don't even have a hall pass. Phil: There's a hall guard right before you reach the hall's end. Phil: Well, it's all the way down the hall and past the teacher's lounge. Phil: If I can make it there, I'm as good as free. North Phil: NO WAY. on EXIT sign Phil: It's the EXIT sign. It represents sweet freedom. on bell Phil: To whom the bell doesn't toll... Phil: ...it rings when school ends. Phil: ... which it doesn't. Ever. Phil: Need I say more? on '5 for prez!' poster Phil: "5 for prez." Phil: 5 is a popular guy in this school. Phil: It's because of his 'VOTE 5' shirt. the section of the hallway, outside Ms. Cophey's classroom on clock Phil: It's a clock. Phil: It's also a reminder that I waste all my time at school. Phil: That explains why I never pay attention to clocks anymore. Ms. Cophey's classroom on picture Phil: That's a drawing by somebody named JonBro. on window Phil: Looking out there reminds me I'm trapped here. on trash can Phil: Wow, feather duster in a dustbin. Ironic. on trash can, again Phil: The only stuff I see in there now is useless trash. on Ms. Cophey Phil: That's my teacher, Miss Cophey, who drinks more coffee than anyone else I know. Phil: She finishes teaching lessons two hours early in a hard-to-understand jittery voice. on Smiley Phil: That's Smiley. She's the only one in the school who likes learning. Phil: Smiley's also the one I made fun of to be in that special class. on Phred Phil: That's Phred, my best friend and the most bored class member. on Zack Phil: That's Zack, who is always very cold. He has no problem freezing the water fountain. the section of the hallway, outside the Janitor's Closet on gross spill Phil: You don't want to know what happened there. Janitor's Closet 808: WHAT are you doing? 808: GET OUT OF MY CLOSET. feather duster on 808 808: You found my feather duster! Keep the change. 808: I've been looking all over school for this. 808: The playground birds needed dusting. 808: Well, I gave you a dollar. Don't waste it on socks. on 808 Phil: That's the janitor. He's 5's dad, 808. on bucket Phil: Uh, Bucket, you spilled something. on mop Phil: That's a mop. It works like a towel. on broom Phil: I ate one of those for lunch yesterday. Janitor's Closet, again 808: You'd better leave. Teachers get suspicious. the Men's Room on dirty stall Phil: That's the only stall the guys ever use, mainly for graffiti. on untouched stall Phil: That's the untouched stall which is in perfect condition and currently on display. on sinks Phil: As crazy as it sounds, those are sinks. Just look at the sleek design! Phil: I would have thought twice about escaping school if it all was that cool-looking. on pool of water Phil: A big, fat battery clogged the left stall's pipes and choked up all that water. the section of the hallway, outside the Women's Room Richy: Hey, it's me, Richy, the hall guard. Got a hall pass? Richy: 'cause if you don't, you can't pass. hall pass on Richy Phil: Yes, I do, so please get out of my way. North Phil: Listen, if I went in there, you'd hear screaming and shrieks, not only from anyone in there, but from me. the section of the hallway, by the poster on 'This school has 7 students and more than 50 lockers. NO SANITY!' poster Phil: That's a poster I made at home because of the bizarre number of lockers in this school. Phil: "This school has 7 students and more than 50 lockers! NO SANITY!" Phil: No wonder this school's so low-budget. It was expected to be popular. the section of the hallway, outside the Teacher's Lounge Chubb: Oooooh...gimme a cookie. Chubb Phil: That's Chubb. There's not a person I know who's as fat and hungry as he is. Phil: Yesterday I heard something about him swallowing his refrigerator. on fire extinguisher Phil: I think I'm safe. The last fire we ever had was when Mrs. Cophey's coffee spontaneously combusted. North Phil: The principal's office is past the Teacher's Lounge, but I can't get in. Chubb is in the way. the dollar on Chubb Phil: Take the dollar, fatty. the section of the hallway, outside the cafeteria East Phil: Getting out of school through that door's out of the question. the cafeteria on Greg Phil: That's Greg, the least hungry and most restful student in school. on cookie-vending machine Phil: The cookie-vending machine is unfortunately broken. on diagram of the cafeteria Phil: That's the diagram of the cafeteria, reminding us all what it looked like clean. on infamous mustard smudge Phil: That's the school-famous Smiley Smudge. Phil: That's how I made fun of Smiley--with mustard. on heck if I know Phil: That's green, unrecognizable gunk. on blueberry Wet-Ade Phil: Someone managed to spill their blueberry Wet-Ade up there. the Teacher's Lounge Teacher: What are you DOING here?! Phil: I need to talk to the principal. Teacher: And why is THAT? Phil: It's an emergency! Teacher: THEN GO TO THE BATHROOM! ... Teacher: What are you DOING here?! Phil: I need to talk to the principal. Teacher: And why is THAT? Phil: My teacher sent me up. Teacher: YOU DON'T WANT YOUR TEACHER ON THE PHONE, DO YOU? Teacher: GET OUT! ... Teacher: What are you DOING here?! Phil: I need to talk to the principal. Teacher: And why is THAT? Phil: Never mind. ... Teacher: What are you DOING here?! Phil: Standing. Teacher: GET OUT! ... Teacher: What are you DOING here?! Phil: What teacher are you? Teacher: That's none of your business! Teacher: GET OUT! ... Teacher: What are you DOING here?! Phil: Wrong room. ... Teacher: What are you DOING here?! Phil: I need to talk to the principal. Teacher: And why is THAT? Phil: I want to tell him a joke. Teacher: Oh, jokes are always fun! Go right on in. Cutscene Teacher: How nice of you to drop by. Teacher: Bye, then! **'END'** NOW GO READ A GOOD BOOK. Category:Dialogue